


The most popular boys in skool

by IMMAFISHINABOAT



Category: The Most Popular Girls in School, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Attempt at Humor, a lot of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMMAFISHINABOAT/pseuds/IMMAFISHINABOAT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A newbie enters Jungkook's bathroom, but the maknae ain't having none of it. Jimin is confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The most popular boys in skool

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Youtube videos of "The most popular girls in school". You should go watch them, they are hilarious.

“Then I was all like “ _no_ ”, and then you were like “ _you are_!”, and then he was all like “ _No, but then you are_!” Jimin said to Jungkook as he fixed his snapback with a cheesy smile “And then I was all like “ _I kinda am.”_ So, long story short, he’s kind of my boyfriend right now.”

“I am so good at hip hop” Jungkook complimented himself when he noticed that, yet once again, _he was_ the best after all.

“You really are!” Jimin quickly said to him with an adoring glint in his eyes. “Is there, like, dance practice today?”

Jungkook was about to answer that “ _Didn’t you check our fucking facebook group?,_ when a newbie entered _their_ bathroom like if he owned it.

“Um… excuse me?” Jungkook stared at the boy.

“Hello?” Jimin followed his stare.

The boy looked at them unimpressed before blurting a stupid “ _What_?”

“Who the fuck are you?” Jungkook asked the plebeian.

“Who the fuck are _you_?” the dude asked him back.

“I asked you first”

“I asked you second”

“Ah! Ah!” Jimin sputtered indignantly at the newbie’s ignorance “He’s Jeon Jungkook! Duh. Main vocalist _and_ rapper! Homecoming King! Part-time model!”

“Oh” said the newcomer with the puked rainbow hair.

“Who. The fuck. Are you?” Demanded Jungkook.

“I’m Taehyung. I’m new” he said blankly while fixing his dyed hair a little.

“Who the fuck let you in here?” Jungkook seethed.

“Taemin”

“Taemin who?”

“Kim Taemin”

“Kim Taemin isn’t even in charge of the door!” Jimin said

“So, Taehyung” Jungkook said “Let me tell you how things work here-”

“I already know how things work around here” Taehyung interrupted him.

“Kim Taemin is in charge of the snacks! Why is he letting people inside of the door?!” Jimin whined to himself.

“This is my bathroom. This is my school. And this is me telling you that you need to learn your place” Jungkook sassed Taehyung.

“Guess what? I already know all those things” rainbow hair said.

“Oh, _really_?!”

“Yeah!”

“Bang Yongguk is in charge of the door! What the fuck is he doing letting Kim Taemin let people in” Jimin mumbled to himself as he went outside to fix that shit.

“You’re not from around here. Are you, Taehyung?” Jungkook stated while crossing his arms.

“I just transferred from Daegu”

“Well, let me tell you how things work around here in Big Hit high”

“I already know how things work around here in Big Hit high!”

“REALLY?!”

“YEAH! Jung Hoseok told me all about it!”

Jimin entered the bathroom more distraught than before.

“Is Bang Yongguk sick? Does he have mono? I feel like his dad might have… died.” Jimin wondered on his own.

“What the fuck are you doing talking to Jung Hoseok?!” Jungkook raged while fisting his hands.

“We have Algebra 2 together!”

“That’s my fucking boyfriend, BITCH”

“Oh, really? That’s not what Kim Seokjin said!”

“Kim Seokjin is a fucking liar!”

“Oh well, he seemed to know a lot about you and Jung Hoseok” Taehyung exclaimed.

Jungkook sighed.

“Ok, Taehyung. Just-…what the fuck do you want?” Jungkook asked while fixing his YOLO snapback.

“I want to poop here.” Taehyung stated “Whenever I want, for as long as I want.”

Jimin widened his eyes at him as Jungkook’s face heated up.

“Fine,” Jungkook turned his face to the mirror “but know this. I do not like you”

“I feel indifferent towards you” Taehyung said while turning his face away from them.

Jungkook gasped indignantly, Jimin’s jaw went slack.

“I’ll be watching you” Jungkook warned the new boy.

“I going to poop now” Taehyung leered at them as he made his way to one of the stalls.

“Wait,” Jimin said as he remembered something “Yu Barom’s dad is sick. Bang Yongguk’s dad is a CEO! Duh, Jimin”

Cries of pain and guttural sounds made them turn to look at the stall Taehyung got in, Jungkook looked at Jimin. After a while the farting stopped and Taehyung came of the stall smirking. Jungkook and Jimin scrunched their noses in disgust.

Taehyung skipped happily all the way out.

“Have fun smelling my poop, bitches~!”


End file.
